


Here with me

by inti39



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, please be nice im trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inti39/pseuds/inti39
Summary: It was morning and after a night of partying stolen glances and sexual tension you could cut with a knife she laid there, beautiful as ever. Sunlight dancing on her soft skin and lips plump and red. I looked down at my position and i was holding her, my arm across her waist holding her close .
Relationships: who ever you want it to be - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Here with me

It was morning and after a night of partying stolen glances and sexual tension you could cut with a knife she laid there, beautiful as ever. Sunlight dancing on her soft skin and lips plump and red. I looked down at my position and I was holding her, my arm across her waist holding her close and my hips against her ass. I could never tell her this but damn her ass is part of the reason i fell for her.

She shifted in her sleep brushing against me. I pulled her even closer than before enjoying these few peaceful moments full of love, desire, and desperation. The next 15 minutes were torture, she swears she’s still in her sleep but in reality it’s like she’s dancing, hips moving against mine and hair swaying across her face daring me to move it.

I can’t help myself after pining after her for years. I can indulge myself a little. Her hair is so beautiful so long and curly, even if it is a little frizzy she still looks magnificent, if looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under. I tuck the strand under her ear and brush her cheek. It's the softest as if it’s the softest thing I've ever touched.

I watched her eyes flutter open and we lock eyes, me on my elbow and her cheek still in hand. We stay like that for a while just staring silently, looking, analyzing any clue that could mean something more.

As if my body moves on it’s own I lean in, looking up at her eyes and her lips, her expressions asking for permission, she nods and god, it was like fireworks. Her lips were a little chapped but soft, we moved in sink with one another as if we’ve done this a thousand times before. At this point I can't control myself, I push my tongue in exploring her mouth and deepening the kiss.

She groans and I swear it was the best thing i’ve ever heard. When she grinds her ass against my hips I couldn't take it anymore and gets on top of her, looking at this beautiful site before me and the pit in my stomach sending electricity all over my body. Our bodies touch once again but time and time again it was filled with lust, hunger, and a longing that has been neglected time and time again.

I was hungry and greedy and I could tell she was too. I start going lower and lower until I'm right above her breasts, so soft and inviting I look up at her. She nods so, like any lady, I have to reward her. Still looking up at her i lick her nipple through her top and watch her squirm and moan, she has the cutest reactions. Getting more turned in but the minute, and suck harder lick deeper. Straddling her I take off her tank top and look at the goddess like presence before me. I get back to work again on her breasts and let my hands roam and explore her body. Needing more I slip my hands under her underwear and feel her.

“Is this how wet you get for me” She reacts to this back arching and hips grinding against mine looking for some type of friction. Reluctantly I pushed her hips back down, and pulled down her shorts, panties included. Oh god she turns me on so much looking like that. I start kissing her again while rubbing just around her clit, teasing her, sometimes giving it a few taps just to edge her on.

After a few minutes she’s shaking, melting into the bed and she begs me to let her come. Who am I to deny her? Wearing a devilish smirk I start rubbing my finger against her clit saying sweet nothings and dirty talk i wouldn’t even imagine saying normally.

“You coming just off my fingers, damn” She's too lost in pleasure to care about my teasing remarks and moves so that her hole is just below my fingers.

“I’ll need you to be more clear then that babycakes, tell daddy what you want”

“I need you inside me, now”

“So demanding” I push one finger inside, it’s so wet and she’s squirming so much. I push in another, her moaning and begging to make her come. I feel around for that one spot that it’ll make her lose it. I want to ruin her for anyone else, she’s mine, mine only, no one else can have her.

I find it and she screams my name as if I couldn't get more aroused. Teasing her for a bit going slowly, just enough to make her shiver when brush against that spot. But her moans, the way my fingers feel inside her, the look on her face, it’s too much to take. Quickly i slam inside her only wanting to hear my name coming out her red lips. At a fast paste I brush up against her hitting her spot every time. Her only words to make her come and my name.

It’s not enough for me, I go down on her, licking her abused clit while hitting that spot everytime. She looks so beautiful i’m the only one who should see her like this. She screams in pleasure so loud and lewd and comes right there on the spot. I kissed her not wanting this moment to end.

After a while we pull apart again, letting some clarity come back clouded by arousal. We both clean up and get back in bed cuddling together once again. Internally i’m freaking out, what if she doesn’t feel the same way, i’ve been in love with this women’s for over a year if this turns out to be a one time thing i don’t know what i’ll do. I hold her tighter and push her closer against me. I’m tearing up by now, the thought of it is unbearable. Nuzzling my face in her neck hoping what I think won’t come true.

“Promise me this isn’t just a one time thing, promise me you feel the same”. I manage to choke out.

She turns around and looks at me with all the kindness in her eyes that i’ve seen all this time, but now with a hint of love. She kisses me starting our second make out of the night.

“I don’t just kiss everyone i meet, i love you. I always have.”

“How long”? I asked, genuinely surprised that I wasn't the only one feeling this. She makes me want to dance, to live, she makes me angry, happy, and jealous that i'm not the only one she looks at. She makes me greedy and hungry for everything she has to give.

“For about 2 years” This made my heart melt, jump and sink at the same time. She had to hide this from me for 2 years wondering if I felt the same.

“I love you too” pulling her closer rubbing circles on her stomach. Nuzzling my face into her neck and just enjoying her presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope every one enjoyed this, its my first fic so i hope it was good for everyone!


End file.
